Tödliche spanische Liebe
thumb|314px Was für ein Bild habt ihr von Mädchen? Die meisten denken da zum Beispiel an Teenager, die sich gegenseitig über die besten Schminktipps austauschen und Poster von Justin Bieber in ihrem Zimmer hängen haben. Manche denken vielleicht auch, dass sie gerne feiern gehen und andere wiederum, dass sie sich gerne stundenlang in den beliebtesten Kleidungsgeschäften rumtreiben, um DAS perfekte Outfit zu finden, das sie sich vorher mit mühsam zusammengesuchten Kleidungsstücken erstellen. Aber ich glaube, dass nur wenige Leute Mädchen zutrauen würden, Kampfspiele wie Street Fighter zu spielen. Denn so ein Mädchen bin ich. Und in meinem 17 Jahre währenden Leben habe ich bis jetzt kein weibliches Wesen gefunden, das diese Leidenschaft mit mir teilt. Die meisten, denen ich mein Hobby verraten hatte, haben entweder etwas von „seltsam“ oder „ziemlich ungewöhnlich für ein Mädchen“ gemurmelt oder Dinge von sich gegeben wie „Iiiih, so brutale Sachen spielst du?! Bist du ´n Junge oder was?!“. Pff, vermutlich gelten dann auch Jungs als Mädchen, wenn sie sich mit ihrer Freundin Twilight im Kino ansehen – und das freiwillig. Aber was soll man da machen? Selbst heute noch wird man in Schubladen gesteckt, in die man nicht gehört. Das sieht dann ungefähr so aus: Du hast eine Brille? Ab zu den Strebern! Du hast zufällig blonde Haare? Ab zu den Personen mit einem IQ unter 40! Oh, Moment! Du bist auch noch ein Mädchen? Na, dann nichts wie hin zu den dämlich gackernden modesüchtigen Möchtegernstrebern mit einem IQ unter 40!! Manchmal frage ich mich: Warum musstest ausgerechnet du im Leben so viel Pech haben? Ich werde nur wegen meines Hobbys ausgelacht, und weshalb? Weil ich – schlicht und ergreifend – nicht so bin wie andere Mädchen in meinem Alter. Das nervt mich manchmal dermaßen, dass ich am liebsten explodieren würde! Aber es gibt einen Mann, der mich davon abhält: Vega. Von allen Kämpfern aus Street Fighter ist er mein absoluter Favorit, der mir praktischerweise mit dem Spiel, in dem er war, eine Möglichkeit bot, meine im Alltag angestaute Wut abzulassen. Nein, ich bin kein Profi in dem Spiel. Ich freue mich bereits, wenn ich bei einem Kampf eine Combo mit 4 Treffern hinbekomme und wenn ich auf Seiten wie hardedge.de gehe, komme ich mir manchmal vor, als würde ich die Protokolle von Aliens über ihre Besuche auf der Erde lesen - in Aliensprache, versteht sich. Was mich mehr an Vega reizt, ist sein Charakter: Stolz, clever, geheimnisvoll, ein bisschen arrogant vielleicht… nein, verdammt arrogant und selbstverliebt. Aber auf eine coole Art! Schätze mal, ich habe ein Faible für exotische Videospielfiguren. Und genau dieses Faible sollte eines Tages mein Verderben werden… An Vega mochte ich vieles: Seine Persönlichkeit, seinen Kampfstil, sein Aussehen… ja, ich bin wirklich der Meinung, dass er toll aussieht! Aber am meisten mochte ich seine englische Stimme aus Street Fighter 4. Doug Erholtz verlieh Vega etwas Vornehmes, etwas Unnahbares, etwas geradezu Vampirartiges. Und sein leichter spanischer Akzent klang dabei einfach nur sexy. Aus genau diesen Gründen habe ich mich tatsächlich an einem Tag hingesetzt und das Soundschema meines Laptops so verändert, dass die ursprünglichen Windows-Soundeffekte von Vegas Sprüchen und Kampfschreien aus Street Fighter 4 und Street Fighter x Tekken ersetzt wurden. Wenn zum Beispiel der Akku fast leer war, bekam man ein ungeduldiges „I thirst for more blood!“ zu hören. Wenn ich nach einem Standby den Laptop wieder einschaltete, begrüßte mich Vega mit einem „Such a hideous face!“ ''(Ich weiß, ich habe einen sehr eigenartigen Sinn für Humor…). Oder wenn ich mal wieder den Papierkorb leerte, „killte“ er die nunmehr nutzlosen Dateien mit einem schrillen Kampfschrei. Ich glaube, so etwas nennt man kreatives Fangirltum. Meine Besessenheit kannte keine Grenzen: Ich schrieb Fanfictions über Vega, ich schrieb Gedichte über thumbVega, ich zeichnete Comics von Vega, ich sammelte im Internet Bilder von Vega… Selbst in meinem Collegeblock, den ich mit zur Schule brachte, war Vega allgegenwärtig. Manchmal träumte ich sogar von Vega, wie er mit seiner makellosen Stimme spanische Lieder sang und dazu tanzte. Bei meinen Recherchen für das Deutschreferat, das ich in zwei Wochen halten sollte, „unterhielt“ ich mich aus Spaß mit meinem Laptop, den ich – wie sollte es anders sein – Vega getauft habe. „Hmpf. Die Geschichte der Tantaliden und der Zusammenhang mit Iphigenie. Weil Tantalus den Göttern seinen Sohn bei einem Festessen vorgesetzt hatte, musste gleich seine gesamte Nachkommenschaft von Zeus bestraft werden. Ganz schön ungerechte Strafe, findest du nicht auch, Vega?“ Ich stellte mir vor, wie er mit „Hässliche Wesen tun nun mal hässliche Sachen, Alexa.“, antwortete. Es war lustig, sich einen fiktiven Dialog mit seiner Lieblingsfigur aus einem Videospiel über seine Hausaufgaben auszudenken, bei mir war es zumindest so, dass ich dadurch motivierter war. Zwar hatte es seine Zeit gebraucht, aber nach ein paar Stunden hatte ich endlich die Powerpoint-Präsentation fertig und musste nur noch die Stichpunkte ausdrucken und den Vortrag üben. Ich schaltete meinen Laptop aus. ''"Die a beautiful death…“, schnurrte Vega als Abschied. „Jep, hab dich auch lieb, Big-V.“, antwortete ich scherzhaft. Da es schon ziemlich spät war, ging ich sofort ins Bett, aber einschlafen konnte ich nicht sofort. Ich lag da, dachte über viele unwichtige Dinge nach, starrte die Decke an, die man in der Dunkelheit nicht vom Rest des Zimmers unterscheiden konnte, und wünschte mir, dass das Land der Träume endlich seine Pforten für mich öffnen würde. Für mich war es schon immer ätzend, wenn ich schlafen wollte, aber nicht konnte, und so wälzte ich mich hin und her. Hin und her. Hin und her. Hin und… KNARRRR! Jemand hatte meine Zimmertür geöffnet. Erschrocken setzte ich mich auf, aber es war nur meine Mutter. Und sie sah nicht gerade glücklich aus… „Alexa, wann gedenkst du denn, deinen Laptop auszuschalten und schlafen zu gehen?“, fragte sie ungehalten. Ich rieb mir kurz die Augen, die sich an das grelle Licht gewöhnen mussten, bevor ich antwortete: „Aber Mutti… Ich bin doch gar nicht im Netz…“ Verwirrt wollte sie wissen: „Wirklich nicht?“ „Siehste doch: Wie soll ich bitteschön in dieser Dunkelheit im Internet surfen? Mein Laptop ist doch nicht mal an, oder siehst du in meinem Zimmer irgendwas leuchten?“ „Ähm, nein, aber… Der Speedport zeigt an, dass jemand im Netz ist, deshalb dachte ich, du wärst das… Ich schalt das Ding lieber aus, hinterher sind da noch Hacker am Werk…“ „Ja, mach das.“, murmelte ich. „Dann gute Nacht, Alexa.“ „Ja, gute Nacht, Mutti.“, nuschelte ich müde. Die Tür wurde geschlossen, und ich hatte wieder Ruhe. Das mit der Internetverbindung war schon komisch. Hatte ich vielleicht vergessen, bevor ich meinen Laptop ausgeschaltet hatte, die Verbindung zu trennen? Nein, in der Regel denke ich immer daran. Ich sollte mir nicht so viele Gedanken darüber machen, dachte ich mir und versuchte, was ich schon seit Stunden versucht hatte. Und endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, schlief ich ein… In meinem Traum sah ich diese Stadt. Einsam, verlassen, geisterhaft leer, umschlungen von kalten Nebelschwaden. Ich ging die Straße entlang, sah mich um. Niemand außer mir war in dieser Stadt. Das Licht der Laternen flackerte fahl im grauen Dunst. Es schien, als hätte der Nebel alle Farben verschluckt und lediglich zahlreiche Grautöne übriggelassen. Mir war kalt. Sehr sogar. Nach einiger Zeit erkannte ich ein Schild hinter der Nebelwand. Ich trat näher an dieses Schild heran. Auf dem verwitterten Holz prangte der wohl einst leuchtend rote Schriftzug: „¡Bienvenidos a Barcelona!“ '' Neugierig folgte ich weiter der Straße. Ich wusste, dass es dort etwas gab, das ich unbedingt sehen musste. Und mit jedem Schritt, den ich in die Richtung der spanischen Stadt lenkte, spürte ich, dass es wärmer wurde. Der Nebel lockerte sich ebenfalls allmählich auf. Nun hatte ich freie Sicht auf die trostlosen Betonblöcke, die bestimmt Häuser darstellen sollten. Ich ging weiter, wobei mir auffiel, dass die Häuser einen immer rötlicheren Farbton bekamen und immer nobler aussahen. Am Ende der Straße sah ich eine riesige spanische Villa. Die Wände waren blutrot, die Säulen in ein fast verschwenderisches Gold getränkt und die Treppen zum Eingang in königliches Violett gefärbt. Die Tür stand offen, fast so, als ob jemand wollte, dass ich reinging. '' ''Und so trat ich ein. Seltsamerweise gab es in dieser Villa nur einen langen dunklen Flur, der in ein Zimmer führte, in dem Licht brannte. Ich betrat das Zimmer und erblickte einen jungen Mann, der mit dem Rücken zu mir in einem scharlachroten Sessel saß. Vor ihm brannte ein heißes Feuer im Kamin. Als hätte er mich gehört, stand er auf und drehte sich zu mir. Es war Vega. „Alexa…“, sagte er. Mit der Anmut eines schwarzen Panthers bewegte er sich auf mich zu. Seine Lippen formten ein undeutbares Lächeln. Seine langen blonden Haare schienen im Licht der Flammen nahezu zu leuchten. „Du hast dir viel Zeit gelassen…“, bemerkte er in einem süffisanten Tonfall. Er umarmte mich. '' ''Sein Körper war sehr warm. '' ''Nein, schon fast heiß. Nein. ''Glühend heiß. Seine Umarmung brannte wie geschmolzenes Magma. Vor Schmerzen schrie ich auf. '' ''Er ließ mich los und stieß mich zu Boden. '' ''Stöhnend versuchte ich mich aufzurichten und sah an mir herunter. Meine Kleidung war dort, wo er mich berührt hatte, verbrannt, ebenso wie meine Haut. Mit einem herablassenden Kichern setzte er sein Markenzeichen, seine weiße Maske auf. Das ursprünglich violette Schlangentattoo, das seinen Oberkörper zierte, leuchtete in einem gleißenden Orange. „Und ich hasse es, wenn man mich unnötig warten lässt.“, knurrte er mit seinem spanischen Akzent. Dann stürzte er sich manisch lachend auf mich. '' '' Ich wachte erschrocken auf. Mein Bett war voller Angstschweiß. Es war ein schrecklicher Traum, aber zum Glück nur ein Traum. Trotzdem war ich vor Schreck einige Zeit wie paralysiert, bevor ich endlich aus dem Bett steigen konnte. Was war das für ein Traum? Warum habe ich das geträumt? Unzählige Fragen schwirrten in meinem Kopf, aber ich musste sofort auf andere Gedanken kommen, schließlich hatte ich heute Schule und dazu noch leicht verschlafen. Nein, doch nicht, mein Wecker klingelte jetzt erst, oder eher gesagt mein Handy, das ich schon lange als Wecker zweckentfremdete. Aufgemuntert durch die Titelmelodie von Vega aus Street Fighter 4 stieg ich voller Elan aus dem Bett und machte mich fertig. Dabei kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern, seine Titelmelodie als Klingelton eingestellt zu haben… Gott sei Dank fiel bei mir der meiste Unterricht aus, deshalb musste ich mich nur mit Mathe, Deutsch und Pädagogik rumplagen. Am meisten freute ich mich dabei auf mein Lieblingsfach Pädagogik, wo wir gerade mit dem Entwicklungsmodell von Erikson anfingen. Diese Stunde wurde ein Referat zu den einzelnen Phasen des Modells gehalten, aber da ich bereits alles wusste, was vorgetragen wurde, langweilte mich das Referat schnell und so nutzte ich diese Chance, um –wie sonst auch, wenn ich mich im Unterricht langweilte- Vega in meinen Collegeblock zu zeichnen. Ich saß in der dritten Reihe, das Risiko, entdeckt zu werden, war daher ziemlich niedrig. Zweimal Vega in derselben Pose zu zeichnen fand ich langweilig, ich hatte schon so viele Bilder von ihm gezeichnet, aber ich wusste genau, in welcher Haltung ich ihn zum Leben erwecken wollte. Genau in dieser Pose wollte ich ihn auf dem Papier verewigen, so wie in meinen Träumen, in denen er für mich tanzt, zuerst die Skizze, Proportionen nachbessern, dann die Details, seine wunderschönen Haare, die Rose, seine Augen, sein verführerisches Lächeln, sein Tattoo, seine scharlachrote Schärpe – „Ja, Alexa?“ Victor riss mich aus meiner Trance. In meiner dynamischen Meditation hatte ich alles um mich herum vergessen, auch, dass er gerade ein Referat hielt. Verwirrt stammelte ich: „W-was? Aber… ich hab mich doch gar nicht gemeldet!“ „Aber es meldet sich niemand freiwillig für die Frage, deshalb nehme ich jetzt dich dran.“ Argh… wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein? Victor konnte mich aus irgendeinem Grund nicht leiden, da war es doch klar wie Kloßbrühe, dass er mich vor dem Kurs bloßstellen musste. Verlegen druckste ich herum, doch bevor ich eine Antwort auf die unbekannte Frage geben konnte, spottete Victor: „So, hier haben wir ein Beispiel für eines der Risiken der Latenzphase: Wenn man während dieser Phase nicht gelernt hat, sich für etwas anzustrengen, oder in diesem Fall im Unterricht aufzupassen, macht sich die sogenannte Trägheit bemerkbar, die eintritt, wenn man seine Bemühungen für etwas aufgibt, weil man selbst mit Minderwertigkeitsgefühlen zu kämpfen hat, da man auf einem Gebiet inkompetent ist.“ Nachdem Victor seinen beißenden Kommentar beendet hatte, musste ich mir das hämische Gelächter meiner Kurskameraden anhören. Warum nur? Warum konnten Menschen so gemein sein? Zwar griff meine Lehrerin sofort ein, aber ich war trotzdem sehr beschämt. Beschämt und wütend. Wütend auf Victor, wütend auf mich, wütend auf Vega. Ja, zum ersten Mal war ich ein klein wenig wütend auf Vega, den Mann, der mich schon zwei Jahre auf Schritt und Tritt begleitete und genau deshalb oft meinen Blick auf das trübte, was im Leben wirklich zählte. Damit ich meine Ehre wenigstens zum Teil wiederherstellen konnte, meldete ich mich nach dem Referat und der Rückmeldung sehr oft. Trotzdem war die Wut immer noch da. Und ich wusste schon ganz genau, wie ich diese Wut abarbeiten konnte… Nach der Schule und der Busfahrt nach Hause schmiss ich den Tornister in die Ecke, schloss meine Zimmertür von innen ab und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Auf Hausaufgaben hatte ich keine Lust, dafür war ich viel zu aufgewühlt. Und wenn es etwas gab, das mir half, runterzukommen, dann war es Street Fighter 4. Dieses Mal wollte ich mal nach langer Zeit wieder online spielen. Gesagt, getan, es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis ich einen Gegner fand: DarkEchoMP2 hieß er. Ich wählte die Figur, die ich schon immer in diesem Spiel gewählt hatte, und wartete, dass der Kampf anfing. Witzig war, dass wir beide Vega spielten. Ich wähnte mich schon als Siegerin, schließlich hatte er einen niedrigeren Rang als ich. Tja, Pustekuchen, denn meine Vorfreude verwandelte sich schon bald in Erstaunen und Enttäuschung, als ich mit ansehen musste, wie Dark mich nach allen Regeln der Kunst mit seinem Vega vermöbelte. Ich zog alle Register, versuchte, ein Muster in seinen Angriffen zu erkennen, wollte auf keinen Fall verlieren. Doch die erste von drei Runden ging an Dark. Meine Wut, die sich in der Schule bei mir angestaut hatte, wurde mit einem Mal noch größer. „Vega, du Idiot, du wirst doch nicht gegen deinen Klon verlieren?!“, knurrte ich zornig. Wenn ich gegen jemanden verlor, der eine andere Figur als ich spielte, nahm ich das ziemlich gelassen, aber von der eigenen Figur geschlagen zu werden, von der man glaubt, zumindest den Großteil ihrer Tricks zu kennen? Das war hart. Die zweite Runde fing an und wieder kassierte ich einen Treffer nach dem anderen. „Trottel! Warum lässt du dich von ihm schlagen? Los, Vega, streng dich mal mehr an!“, ließ ich meinen Frust an dem Fernseher aus. Ich fühlte mich wie eine Verliererin, wie jemand, der nichts auf die Reihe bekommt. Moment mal! Es sah so aus, als ob ich mit Vega die Oberhand gewinnen würde: Endlich konnte ich ein paar flotte Combos landen und gleich mit einem Wurfangriff nachsetzen. Doch meine Freude war nur von kurzer Dauer: Obwohl nicht viel gefehlt hatte, um ihn zu besiegen, wurde ich schon wieder mit Spezialangriffen eingedeckt und auch die zweite Runde ging an Dark. Wäre ich eine Bombe, wäre genau jetzt von unserem Haus nichts als kleine Betonsplitterchen übrig gewesen. Jetzt war ich nicht wütend. Ich war sehr wütend. Die dritte Runde lief noch grausiger ab als die beiden vorherigen, er blockte alle meine Combos ab, ich bekam die volle Dröhnung mit Spezialangriff gratis dazu und wurde immer rasender. Als ich gerade mal ein Drittel meiner Gesundheit übrig hatte, brüllte ich mit der Wut der Verzweiflung: „VEGA, DU BLÖDER ARSCH!!! WARUM BENUTZT DU NICHT DIESES HÄSSLICHE DING NAMENS KLAUE AN DEINER HAND, UM DICH ZU WEHREN, HA?!!“ Doch das Schreien half nicht viel. Mit einer halbvollen Gesundheitsleiste gewann am Ende Dark mit 3-0. Enttäuscht meldete ich mich ab und schaltete die Konsole aus. Heute war wohl einfach nicht mein Tag. Vielleicht sollte ich mal auf andere Gedanken kommen und die Spanischhausaufgaben machen… Also schaltete ich meinen Laptop an, um im Internet nach den Besonderheiten der kooffiziellen Sprachen Spaniens zu suchen. Sprachen interessieren mich allgemein sehr, deshalb durchstöberte ich viele Internetseiten, um mich über Katalanisch schlau zu machen, obwohl ich bereits alles herausgefunden hatte, was ich für meine Hausaufgabe brauchte. Bei Internetausflügen hatte ich immer die blöde Angewohnheit, an den Fingernägeln zu kauen. Eigentlich soll man das ja anscheinend machen, wenn man nervös ist oder Angst hat, aber ich machte es immer dann, wenn ich mit etwas beschäftigt war, was mich sehr interessierte, es sei denn, ich spielte Videospiele. Klingt bescheuert, ich weiß, war aber so. So knabberte ich während meiner Recherche an meinen Nägeln, als ich auf einmal eine vertraute Stimme hörte, die angewidert bemerkte: „So ugly…“ Es war Vegas Stimme. Verwirrt hielt ich inne. Ich hatte zwar eine Audiodatei, in der er das sagte, aber ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, sie für das Soundschema meines Laptops benutzt zu haben. Das war mir unheimlich, schon fast, als ob es Vega angeekelt hätte, dass ich meine Fingernägel massakrierte. Aber höchstwahrscheinlich hatte ich mal wieder in einer spontanen Mitternachtsaktion das Soundschema geändert, manchmal war ich sehr vergesslich. Deshalb machte ich mir nicht viel draus, surfte noch etwas im Netz und las danach noch ein Buch, bevor ich schlafen ging. Morgen war Samstag. Endlich konnte ich nach der langen Schulwoche ausschlafen! Im Bett widmete ich mich meiner obligatorischen Beschäftigung: Mir über seltsame Dinge Gedanken machen. „Warum vergesse ich Dinge, die ich selbst getan habe? Warum ändere ich mein Soundschema und vergesse es dann? Ob es Vega wirklich gibt...? Wie es wohl wäre, wenn er echt wäre…? Würde er mein Freund sein können…? Ich bin müde… Ob ich wohl mal nach Barcelona reisen werde…?“ 10:30 Uhr war es, als ich mich aus den Federn kämpfte und mich umzog. Es war ein wunderschöner Tag. Aus dem Fenster sah ich einen fast wolkenlosen Himmel und die Sonne schien. Aber ich war nicht der Typ Teenager, der sich gerne draußen aufhält, es sei denn, es schneit. Ich hatte noch nicht die Stichpunkte ausgedruckt, also entschloss ich, das nachzuholen. Ich klappte meinen Laptop auf, schaltete ihn an, wartete, bis er hochfuhr… … und hörte eine Stimme aus dem Laptop sagen: „You look beautiful when you sleep…” '' Nicht nur, dass mein Desktop pechschwarz war oder meine Ordner andere Namen wie “FBA”, “''Belleza” oder “Revenge” trugen… Die Stimme gehörte Vega. Konnte ich mir am Freitag noch einreden, dass ich einfach nur vergessen hatte, dass ich an den Soundeffekten meines Laptops gewerkelt hatte, fing ich nun ernsthaft an, an meiner Vermutung zu zweifeln... Erschrocken starrte ich auf den Bildschirm. „Your eyes…“, sagte Vega. Diese Aufnahmen… Sie spielten sich von selbst ab! Und diese zwei kleinen, kaum erkennbaren weißen Rauten mit je einem blauen Punkt in der Mitte auf der linken Seite des Desktops… Waren das Augen? „Was bist du…?“, flüsterte ich. Ich hatte schon mal mit Computerviren und Bugs zu tun gehabt, aber irgendetwas sagte mir, dass das hier nicht in diese Kategorie gehörte. Als hätte Vega meine Frage verstanden, antwortete er: „Perhaps I´m a ghost…“ Schon beim ersten Wort zuckte ich zusammen. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich eine Antwort bekam. Was ging hier vor? Warum passierte das? „Frightened… aren´t you…?“, fragte Vega spöttisch. Das ging mir nun zu weit. Zum Glück war das Windows-Icon auf der unteren linken Seite des Desktops noch da; ich klickte erst auf das Icon, dann auf „Herunterfahren“. Nur, dass statt „Herunterfahren“ „''Apagar''“ als Option angegeben wurde… „Too late, you´re mine now…”, schnurrte Vega, bevor der Bildschirm schwarz wurde. Eine Weile lang saß ich reglos da. Dann klappte ich den Laptop zu und machte mich fertig für die Hip Hop-AG, ich musste so schnell wie möglich weg von diesem Ding, auf andere Gedanken kommen, egal welche… Wenn ich eine Sache an meinen Eltern hasste, dann, dass sie mich dazu gezwungen haben, bei einer Hip Hop-AG mitzumachen. Ich habe eine natürliche Abneigung gegen jede Art von Sport außer Fingersport, was sich durch schlechte Erfahrungen im Sportunterricht und der AG selbst erklären lässt. Meine Gruppe bestand fast ausschließlich aus irgendwelchen Obermackern, die dachten, dass sie oh Wunder wie toll wären, nur weil sie sich ein paar Tanzschritte merken und so einen auf „cool“ machen konnten. Da ich nicht besonders gut tanzen konnte und nicht viel übte, wurde ich meist entweder von meinem übermotivierten Trainer mit Moralpredigten á la „Du musst dich mehr anstrengen! Hip Hop ist nicht einfach nur ein Tanzstil, es ist eine Philosophie!“ etc. pp. überhäuft oder wurde von den Jungs, aus denen meine Gruppe leider zu 90% bestand, schikaniert. Das einzige Mädchen außer mir war Tina, die den Machos in Sachen Tanzen in nichts nachstand und so nicht nur von blöden Sprüchen verschont blieb, sondern auch vom ein oder anderen Herrn der Schöpfung angeflirtet wurde. Ich hielt mich da raus und hatte mit Tina auch nicht großartig viel am Hut. Die einzige Rolle, die ich in der Hip Hop-AG spielte, war die der Außenseiterin. Nachdem ich an der letzten Haltestelle ausgestiegen war, ging ich ein paar Straßen weiter und ließ meinen Blick nebenbei umherschweifen. Bücherläden, Computergeschäfte, Schaufenster, hinter denen sich die neuesten Modetrends befanden… es gab so viel Schöneres in der Innenstadt zu tun, als sich den Samstagnachmittag mit einer Beschäftigung zu versauen, auf die man keine Lust hat. Aber es waren ja nur noch drei Wochen, dann lief der Vertrag aus. Ich sah auf meine Uhr, um zu überprüfen, wie viel Zeit mir noch blieb: 13:04 Uhr. Bis zur Tanzschule brauchte ich ungefähr drei Minuten, also hatte ich knapp zehn Minuten Freiheit, bevor der Horror wie jeden Samstag und Mittwoch (den ich scherzhaft Shitwoch getauft hatte) von Neuem begann. Da ich noch etwas Zeit für mich hatte, machte ich mich auf zum Comicladen in der Nähe der Tanzschule. Mit dem Inhaber war ich gut befreundet, weil ich mich oft nach der Schule dort aufhielt, um mein Taschengeld für Mangas und DC-Comics auszugeben. „'' ¡Hola, Alexa!“, begrüßte mich der Inhaber des Comicladens. Er war gebürtiger Spanier, sprach aber sehr gut Deutsch. Trotzdem baute er manchmal etwas Spanisch ein, wenn er mit mir redete. „Hola, Estefan. ´ch wollt´ mich nur kurz umsehen, du weißt ja, ich hab gleich Training.“, antwortete ich. Estefan bestand bereits seit meinem dritten Besuch darauf, dass ich ihn mit seinem Vornamen ansprach und ihn duzte. „Ah, kein Problem, schau dich nur um! Ach ja, wie läuft´s so bei Street Fighter?“ „Ach, mittelmäßig, Ich hab dir ja schon erzählt, dass ich gegen die Hardcorezocker keine Chance habe, und die gibt es bei Street Fighter massenweise.“ Estefan musste lächeln und fragte: „Hardcorezocker, ja? Da mach dir mal keinen Kopf, ist schließlich nur ein Spiel! Aber jetzt, wo wir darüber reden… mein ''hijo spielt ja auch diese Videospiele und er hat mir gesagt, dass es mit einem… ¿Cómo se dice…? Ach ja, Arcade Stick, glaube ich, heißt das Teil, einfacher ist, zu spielen. Er hat gesagt, dass die Figuren manchmal machen, was sie wollen, wenn man mit Controller spielt.“ Igitt. So etwas hatte mir auch ein Freak, gegen den ich mal online gespielt und knapp verloren hatte, geschrieben. Leider konnte ich, weil er mit irgendwelchen Fachtermini um sich warf, nur entziffern, dass ich wohl besser spielen könnte, wenn ich mir einen Stick zulegen würde. Der Haken war nur: Die Dinger waren schweineteuer. Ich antwortete, während ich die Auslage durchstöberte: „Hör mir bloß auf mit Arcade Stick. Warum soll ich für so etwas 200 Euro auf den Tisch legen, wenn´s ein Controller auch tut? Die Dinger sind mir einfach zu teuer und ehrlich gesagt habe ich auch nicht wirklich das Verlangen nach so ´nem Ding.“ „''Vale'', okay, jedem das Seine. Dachte nur, das würde dich interessieren. Hmm… Ay, jetzt ist´s schon zehn nach eins! Solltest du nicht langsam los?“ Er hatte Recht. Dabei hatten wir uns doch nur kurz unterhalten? Vielleicht hatte ich auf dem Hinweg einfach zu viel getrödelt. „Ja, schon, manchmal fängt mein Trainer früher an, da mache ich mich mal lieber auf die Socken. Schade eigentlich. Wenn ich Zeit habe, komme ich später nochmal wieder!“ „No hay problema. ¡Entonces hasta luego!“ “Yo, bis später, Estefan.”, verabschiedete ich mich und verließ den Laden. Echt schade, dass die schönen Momente wie im Flug vergehen und die schlechten sich wie Kaugummi in die Länge ziehen. Die zwei Stunden Hip Hop würden mir wieder mal wie zwei Jahre vorkommen. Ich schlurfte missmutig weiter die Straße runter, bis ich das Schild meiner Tanzschule sah. Super, dachte ich mir, heute werden wir uns wieder prächtig amüsieren und nebenbei blamieren. Doch bevor ich eintreten konnte, hörte ich eine Stimme. Sie kam aus meinem Handy, das sich in meiner Hosentasche befand: „Time to dance…“ Nein! Nicht schon wieder Vega! Warum verfolgte er mich? Ich überlegte nicht. Mein Körper bewegte sich wie von selbst. Hastig riss ich mein Handy aus der Hosentasche, warf es in die nächstgelegene Gasse und rannte mit schnellen Schritten in die Tanzschule. Ich wollte Vegas Stimme nicht hören, ich wollte ihn nicht bei mir haben, ich wollte nicht, dass er mich verfolgt… Meine Stirn war voller Schweiß, bevor ich überhaupt die Übungshalle betreten hatte. Marco und Steve tuschelten sich etwas zu und der Rest ihrer Clique grinste mich spöttisch an. Kein Wunder, ich sah bestimmt schrecklich aus. Der Schreck von vorhin steckte immer noch in meinen Gliedern und ich spürte, dass ich leicht zitterte. „Was ist los? Du siehst aus, als hättest du gerade einen Geist gesehen.“ Unbemerkt hatte sich Tina zu mir gesellt. Ich antwortete knapp: „Nichts, alles okay.“ „Wirklich? Du siehst aber nicht gerade…“ „Hey, Leute, da seid ihr ja alle! Alsdann, wärmen wir uns erst mal mit der Choreo auf, die wir letztes Mal geübt haben.“ Herr Luthers, mein Trainer, hatte wie immer seinen Ghettoblaster dabei. Wie ich dieses protzige Ding hasste! Und dann noch sein Bemühen, cool zu wirken… Der Kerl war 34 Jahre alt! Und diese Musik… Ausnahmslos immer nur Gangstarap. Ich mochte fast alle Musikrichtungen von Klassik über Eurodance zu Death Metal – nur keinen Gangstarap mit seinen Texten, die zu 90% aus Beleidigungen bestehen und der einzig dazu dient, dass die Interpreten ihr Ego pushen können! Aber was sollte ich machen? Wer nicht motiviert mittanzte, galt als Lusche, und so musste ich zumindest so tun, als würde ich mich beim Tanzen anstrengen. Blöd nur, dass mir das nicht so recht gelingen wollte, zumal ich mich nicht gerade in bester Verfassung befand. Die Tanzschritte wollten einfach nicht in meinen Kopf, ich vertanzte mich mehrmals, stolperte sogar über meine eigenen Füße und erntete dafür das Gelächter meiner Gruppe. Auch mein Trainer konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. Und so etwas nannte sich Lehrer? Ich hatte schon mehrmals mit meinen Eltern über meine Gruppe geredet, doch sie wollten mir nicht zuhören, sie sagten mir nur, dass ich mich einfach darauf einlassen müsste, dass ich es leichter hätte, wenn ich mich nicht so anstellen würde. Pah, ich frage mich, was sie mir sagen würden, wenn sie in meiner Haut stecken würden. Aber alles hat bekanntlich ein Ende, auch der Hip Hop-Unterricht. Ich zog mich um und öffnete die Tür, die in die Freiheit führte. Trotzdem war ich immer noch etwas enttäuscht von mir, schließlich hatte ich mich noch mehr blamiert als sonst… „''I expected more''.“, kam es aus der Gasse, in die ich mein Handy geschleudert hatte. Mein ohnehin schon auf Hochtouren arbeitendes Herz pochte, die Angst vor ihm trieb mir kalten Schweiß auf die Stirn, als ich das letzte Bisschen Kraft einsetzte, das ich nach dem Training noch aufbringen konnte, um so schnell wie möglich zum Bus zu kommen. Ich musste weg von hier, weg von der Schule, weg von der Gasse… Weg von Vega. '' '' „Alexa, wo warst du? Wir haben die ganze Zeit versucht, dich zu erreichen, aber du bist nicht ans Handy gegangen!“ Meine Mutter war sehr ungehalten. Und von meinem Vater war keine Spur, wie sonst auch hatte er sich mit Freunden zu einer Runde im Bowlingtreff verabredet. „Mutti… die Sache ist die, ähm…“, versuchte ich die Sache zu erklären. „Ja? Ich höre?“ Wenn es etwas gab, dass ich an meiner Mutter überhaupt nicht mochte, war es ihre Ungeduld. Ich wollte es ihr ja sagen! Nur wie…? „Also… das Handy… irgendwas… irgendwie hat es total rumgesponnen… irgendwas stimmte damit nicht und…“ „Und was?“ Sollte ich die Wahrheit sagen? Sollte ich lügen? Im Prinzip lief beides auf dasselbe hinaus, also sagte ich: „ich hab mein Handy weggeschmissen, weil… es war auf einmal kaputt und…“ „Moment mal, junge Dame, du hast dein Handy weggeschmissen?! Einfach so?!“ „Ich hab doch vorhin gesagt, dass es auf einmal rumgesponnen hat! Man konnte nichts mehr damit machen!“ Oh-oh. Jetzt hatte ich meine Mutter sauer gemacht. Empört fuhr sie mich an: „Weißt du eigentlich, wie viel Geld dieses Handy gekostet hat? Du solltest stolz sein, dass wir dir das ermöglicht haben! Jedes andere Kind hätte dieses Handy wie seinen Augapfel behütet, viele Kinder haben nicht mal ein Handy!“ „Sag mal, hast du mir nicht zugehört? Es war kaputt! K-A-P-U-T-T! KAPUTT! Selbst wenn ich es gewollt hätte, man konnte nichts mehr mit dem Ding anfangen!“ „Dann hätte man es doch in die Reparatur bringen können, die kennen sich doch damit aus! Alexa, ich bin sehr enttäuscht von dir!“ So. Von meinen Eltern war ich vieles gewohnt, aber das ging mir eindeutig zu weit. Ich stand einfach auf, stieg die Treppen zu meinem Zimmer hoch und meinte, während ich mich vom Schlachtfeld entfernte: „Wenn du so enttäuscht von mir bist, warum adoptierst du dann nicht einfach ein Kind, das deinen Wünschen entspricht? Ich bin jedenfalls froh, wenn ich 18 bin, dann muss ich nicht mit einer Person zusammenleben, die mir nicht einmal zuhört, wenn ich etwas erklären will!“ Bevor meine Mutter etwas erwidern konnte, knallte ich die Zimmertür zu und schloss mich von innen ein. Ich zog meinen Schlafanzug an und kauerte mich im Bett unter meiner Decke zusammen. Ich wollte nichts mehr. Ich wollte nicht mit meinen Eltern reden. Ich wollte nicht zu Estefan. Ich wollte nicht Street Fighter spielen. Ich wollte nicht mit Vega spielen. Ich wollte nicht die Stimme meiner Mutter hören, die mich aufforderte, zum Abendessen zu kommen. Ich wollte schlafen. Einfach nur schlafen. Am nächsten Morgen war ich wie gerädert. Ich fühlte mich so, als hätte ich gar nicht geschlafen. Müde setzte ich mich auf, rieb mir den Schlaf aus den Augen und starrte eine Zeitlang auf den Boden. Auf einmal hörte ich jemanden an meine Tür klopfen. „Alexa! Hey, Alexa! Schläfst du noch? Es ist schon ein Uhr nachmittags!“ Es war mein älterer Bruder Marcel, der einzige Mensch in meiner Familie, mit dem ich mich gut verstand. Und dazu war er der einzige Mensch in meiner Familie, der sich wirklich um mich sorgte. „Mh… So spät? Warte, ich lass dich sofort rein, ich zieh mich nur kurz um.“ Ich zog mir die nächstbesten Klamotten über, schloss die Tür auf und ließ meinen Bruder rein. „Setz dich ruhig.“, forderte ich ihn auf. Nachdem er sich auf den Drehstuhl gesetzt hatte, während ich es mir auf der Bettkante bequem gemacht hatte, fragte ich ihn: „Also, Marc, was gibt´s?“ Er begann zögerlich: „Nun… deine… Quatsch, unsere Mutter hat mir gesagt, dass du gestern wohl ziemlich aufgewühlt warst. Da wollte ich dir heute etwas Gesellschaft leisten, um dich etwas aufzumuntern.“ „Das ist nett. Wenigstens einer. Hat sie dir das mit dem Handy erzählt?“ „Jep. Schon scheiße, dass es kaputtgegangen ist. Aber dass sie dich so sehr dafür zur Schnecke gemacht hat, finde ich auch übertrieben.“, meinte Marcel, bevor ihm einfiel: „Ach, wo wir schon von unserer Mutter sprechen: Unsere Eltern haben sich heute mit ein paar Freunden verabredet, die werden wohl vor 17:00 Uhr nicht hier sein.“ „Cool! Dann haben wir ja sturmfreie Bude! Und.. was machen wir dann? Wollen wir vielleicht etwas in den Park?“ Marcel lächelte müde: „Guck doch mal aus dem Fenster.“ Ich kam seiner Aufforderung nach und sah, wie es draußen regnete. Der Himmel war von dunklen Wolken bedeckt, die Regentropfen prasselten wie hunderttausend flüssige Steine auf den grauen Asphalt und ich glaubte, aus der Ferne Donnerschläge zu hören. Dabei schien doch gestern noch die Sonne. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass das Wetter innerhalb eines Tages so stark umschlagen könnte. „Nun… spazieren gehen fällt schon mal flach… Hey, warte, Marcel, was tust du denn da?!“ Abgelenkt vom Spektakel draußen hatte ich nicht bemerkt, wie Marcel meinen Laptop hochgefahren hatte. „Wir könnten doch wieder zusammen auf jetztspielen.de Woobies spielen! Ob du´s glaubst oder nicht, ich mag diese pelzigen Tierchen immer noch. Sagen wir, jeder macht einen Level, okay?“ Komischerweise schien alles an meinem Laptop wieder in Ordnung zu sein: Die Ordner hatten wieder ihre richtigen Namen, der Bildschirm – ein Bild von Vega, das ich vor langer Zeit gezeichnet hatte – war wieder da und es hatte den Anschein, als ob der Spuk endlich ein Ende hatte. Trotzdem war ich skeptisch. „Ach, weißt du, ich würde viel lieber mal wieder ein Brettspiel mit dir spielen.“, versuchte ich meinen Bruder umzustimmen. Marcel setzte an: „Aber warum? Ich finde solche Spiele langweilig. Lass uns doch ein bisschen im Netz Spaß ha-…“ Er stockte. In dem Moment, als er mit seiner Hand das Tastfeld des Laptops berührt hatte, zuckte er wie vom Blitz getroffen zusammen. Dann erstarrte er wie eine Salzsäule. „Marcel…?“ Er antwortete nicht. Ich stand auf, ging auf ihn zu und fragte abermals: „Marcel, alles okay mit dir?“ Er rührte sich immer noch nicht. Was war mit ihm los? Ich wollte ihn an seiner Schulter antippen, doch bevor ich das tun konnte, drehte er urplötzlich seinen Kopf in meine Richtung. Sein Gesicht war mit einem Mal blank und emotionslos, seine Augen trüb und leer, als würde er durch mich hindurch sehen. „Marcel…?“ Seine freie Hand schlang er um seinen Kopf, und er sagte: „''I can hardly wait to taste your blood.“ Das war nicht seine Stimme. ''Diese Stimme gehörte Vega. Die ruckartige Bewegung, das grässliche Knacken, der leblose Körper meines Bruders, der in sich zusammensackte, die sprühenden Funken, als die Sicherung meiner Zimmerlampe durchbrannte… Weg, weg, weg, ich musste weg, den Schlüssel holen, die Treppe runter, die Haustür aufschließen, die Tür aufmachen, raus, der Regen, er war so kalt, ich fror, es blitzte, die Regentropfen taten so weh auf meiner Haut, nein, es war kein Regen, es war Hagel, konnte nicht geradeaus sehen, nur auf den Boden, musste weiterrennen, nicht stehen bleiben, Vegas Titelmelodie ignorieren, die aus den Autos kam, weiterrennen, weiter weiter weiter, dieser Lärm, dieser Schmerz, wo soll ich hin, wo kann ich mich verstecken, egal, Hauptsache, ich bleibe nicht stehen, einfach weiterrennen, immer weiter, warum folgt er mir, warum geht er nicht weg, warum wache ich nicht auf, ich muss weiter, Moment, dort, dort steht eine Tür offen, da muss ich rein! Endlich konnte ich mich etwas ausruhen, ich setzte mich auf den Boden. Es war sehr dunkel hier drin, aber solange ich wieder etwas zu Kräften kommen konnte, war mir das egal. Also konnte Vega Kontrolle über andere Personen übernehmen, wenn sie in Berührung mit elektronischen Geräten kamen?! Ich musste aufpassen, was ich anfasste, damit mir… ich wollte gar nicht daran denken… dasselbe wie Marcel passierte. Aber ich verstand immer noch nicht, was Vega von mir wollte oder was ihn so wütend gemacht hatte, dass er sogar meinen Bruder umgebracht hat. Es war doch nur ein Videospiel, so etwas wie eine Videospielfigur, die zum Leben erwacht – das gibt es doch gar nicht! Am liebsten hätte ich das sogar geglaubt. Doch dieser Alptraum hielt schon viel zu lange an, um noch als Traum gelten zu können. Nur wie konnte ich dem ein Ende setzen…? Mit einem lauten Knarren fiel plötzlich die Tür hinter mir zu. „It´s time…“, kam es von irgendwoher. Einige wenige Lampen erleuchteten das große Gebäude, in dem ich mich befand… und damit auch die Falle, in die ich hineingelaufen bin. Dieses Gebäude… Ich befand mich in einem Elektronikgeschäft. Sofort rappelte ich mich auf. Fliehen konnte ich nicht, Vega würde vermutlich alle Ein- und Ausgänge versperrt haben. Was sollte ich nur tun? Ich sah mich um. Fernseher, I-Phones, DVD-Rekorder… und dort in der Ecke lag ein Stahlrohr. Vorsichtshalber hob ich es auf, ich musste jede noch so kleine Möglichkeit, mich zu verteidigen, nutzen. Bestimmt gab es irgendwo im Gebäude eine Stromversorgung, und wenn ich die lahmlegen konnte, konnte ich auch Vega töten. Fragte sich nur, wie ich das anstellen sollte… Auf einmal hörte ich hinter mir jemanden lachen. Die Stimme kam aus einem scharlachroten Smartphone in der Auslage. Vega glaubte also, sich über mich lustig machen zu können, ja? Den Kerl würde ich schon noch zum Schweigen bringen. Mit dem Stahlrohr in der Hand ging ich auf das Smartphone zu. Ich holte aus. „''You´re sure you want to fight me?“, fragte Vega, bevor er wieder anfing, zu lachen. “Worauf du dich verlassen kannst, du Arsch!”, knurrte ich und schlug das Smartphone vom Tisch. Doch das reichte mir nicht. Ich wollte mehr. Ich wollte sehen, wie ein Smartphone von innen aussieht. Mit aller Kraft hieb ich auf das Smartphone ein, zerstörte das Gehäuse, zersplitterte das Display in tausend Teile, versuchte, jede einzelne Komponente dieses Dings zu pulverisieren. Es dauerte nicht lange und es war wieder still. Eine Zeitlang hockte ich da. Ich fühlte mich großartig. Endlich konnte ich mich wehren. Endlich war ich nicht mehr das Opfer. Befriedigt erhob ich mich wieder. Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste einfach grinsen. Lachend schrie ich in den Laden: „UND, VEGA? WAS SAGST DU JETZT, HA?! WENN DU GLAUBST, DASS ICH MICH SO EINFACH VON DIR TÖTEN LASSE, HAST DU DICH GESCHNITTEN! ICH KRIEG DICH NOCH, VERLASS DICH DRAUF!!!“ In meinem Siegestaumel hatte ich neben dem einen Smartphone die zighundert anderen Handys im Laden vergessen, aus denen nun gleichzeitig Vegas Stimme spottete: ''„Go ahead. Try to kill me!“ Das kalte Echo hallte im Elektrowarengeschäft wider, und wieder begann ich zu zittern. Hatte ich überhaupt eine Chance? Das gesamte Gebäude befand sich unter Vegas Kontrolle, entkommen lassen würde er mich nicht. Aber ich wollte kämpfen, ich wollte nicht aufgeben, bis ich einen Weg gefunden hatte, diesem Alptraum ein Ende zu setzen und diesen Mann… nein… dieses Monster zu töten. Schließlich war ich im Prinzip schon tot, von daher machte es keinen großen Unterschied, ob ich jetzt den Kopf in den Sand steckte oder nach einer Lösung für mein Problem suchte. Und die Genugtuung, eine verängstigte kleine Heulsuse mit Leichtigkeit zu töten, wollte ich Vega nicht gönnen. Auf keinen Fall. Zuerst versuchte ich, mir meiner Lage bewusst zu werden. Dummerweise war ich noch nie in diesem Geschäft, also musste ich mich erst einmal hier zurechtfinden. Ganz hinten sah ich eine Rolltreppe, aber die würde ich vorerst nicht benutzen. Vorsichtig schlich ich an den Regalen und Auslagen des Ladens entlang. Es war still. Totenstill. Gerade durch diese Stille spürte ich noch stärker, dass Vega da war. Er beobachtete mich. Ich durfte mich nicht dadurch einschüchtern lassen, ich musste nach der Stromversorgung suchen. Dort hinten! Eine weiße Tür! Sofort hetzte ich dorthin, meine Schritte wurden begleitet von einem dumpfen Echo. An den Handys vorbei, links abbiegen, an der Rolltreppe vorbei, durch den Gang mit den Kopfhörern und Batterien – Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich einen sich bewegenden Schatten. Einen Menschen? Ich blieb stehen und drehte mich zu der Stelle, wo ich den Schatten gesehen hatte. Niemand da. Nur die graue Rolltreppe. Verärgert gab ich mir selbst eine Ohrfeige. Ich durfte jetzt nicht den Verstand verlieren! Ich musste einen kühlen Kopf bewahren! Ich wandte mich wieder zur Tür, die vermutlich in den Mitarbeiterbereich führte. Vorsichtig legte ich meine Hand auf die Klinke… … und ein heftiger Schmerz durchfuhr meinen Körper. Es war ein kurzer Schmerz, aber ein Schmerz, der sich anfühlt, als würde in jeden Millimeter meines Körpers ein scharfes Messer eindringen. Mein Körper gehorchte mir nicht mehr, auf dem Boden zuckte ich unkontrolliert und wälzte mich hin und her. Fast schon unmenschlich hallte mein Schrei im Elektronikgeschäft wider. Langsam ebbte der Schmerz ab und ich konnte mich wieder aufrichten. Wie eine Ratte in einem Experiment, dachte ich mir. Ich wusste nicht, wo ich hinsollte und Vega nutzte meine Verwirrung, um mit mir seine Spielchen zu treiben… Dann fiel mein Blick auf die Rolltreppe. Nein. Vielleicht ist das eine Falle. Ich sah mich im Laden um. Gab es hier nicht normale Treppen? Sicherheitshalber überprüfte ich das gesamte Erdgeschoss, aber die einzige Möglichkeit, den Laden weiter zu erkunden, war die Rolltreppe. Diese hässliche stahlgraue Rolltreppe. Na ja. Einen Versuch war es wert… Aus Angst, wieder einen Stromschlag verpasst zu bekommen, hielt ich mich vom Geländer fern. Zum ersten Mal hasste ich es, eine Rolltreppe zu benutzen. So grau, defekt… und tot. Ein lebloses Gebilde, das nur zum Leben zu erwachen scheint, wenn es mit Strom versorgt wird. Mit verdammtem Strom… Stufe für Stufe kämpfte ich mich hoch. Komm, Alexa, sei tapfer, sieh doch, nur noch sechs Stufen, dann hast du es geschafft, es läuft doch alles bestens! Endlich war ich oben. Erleichtert atmete ich auf. Na, bitte, Alexa, hat doch super geklappt, war doch gar nicht so schl- Eine Explosion. Feuer, sprühende rote Funken, herunterfallendes Plastik, zersplitterndes Glas, Komponenten der Rolltreppe, die auseinanderbarsten. Vega lachte. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr… Noch mehr Fernseher, zu meiner Linken elektronische Zahnbürsten und Mundduschen, ganz hinten Videospiele und Konsolenequipment. Und schon wieder diese weiße Tür. Dort hinter dem Informationstresen. Wenn ich doch nur etwas hätte, das keinen Strom leitet… Warum musste ich auch nur auf diesen Trick hereinfallen? Ruhig bleiben, Alexa, du hast das Stahlrohr gefunden, dann wirst du auch etwas finden, womit du diese Tür problemlos öffnen kannst, positiv denken, immer positiv denken, immer… SRRRRRRRRRR!!! Ein schrilles Geräusch ertönte neben mir, als ich das Sortiment des Ladens nach etwas Nützlichem absuchte. Erschrocken machte ich einen Satz zur Seite. Aber es war nur eine elektronische Zahnbürste. Gut, was heißt nur… Wie um mich zu verspotten, spielte Vega mit dieser und ein paar anderen Zahnbürsten eine kurze, grässliche, chaotische Melodie. Er kicherte und jauchzte: „What a joy this is!“ Wütend darüber, dass ich anscheinend viel zu Vegas Unterhaltung beitrug, fauchte ich: „Du hältst dich wohl für lustig? Mal sehen, wie lange du noch Spaß haben wirst…“ Ich setzte meine Suche fort, mein Blick huschte hektisch hin und her, versuchte, etwas zu finden, das mir weiterhelfen könnte. Je länger ich in diesem Gebäude war, desto mehr beunruhigte mich die Stille. Früher hatte sie für mich etwas Angenehmes an sich, gab mir fast schon ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit und Ruhe. Jetzt war sie nur noch gleichzusetzen mit ständiger Anspannung. Was plant Vega gerade? Was hat er als nächstes vor? Wohin will er mich locken? Ich kam an einem Fernseher mit einer angeschlossenen Playstation 3 mit dem Spiel Ultra Street Fighter 4 vorbei. Nein, dafür hast du keine Zeit, Alexa, du musst weiter. Anschauen kostet doch nichts… Hast du schon vergessen, was dir im Erdgeschoss passiert ist? Geh jetzt! Ich konnte sowieso nichts damit anfangen, also machte ich mich auf zur Tür, als ich hinter mir ein beunruhigendes pfeifendes Geräusch hörte und wenig später die Worte: „Time to lose a little blood…“ Schwarzes Plastik flog durch die Luft, Controllertasten prallten auf den Boden, eine kurze Hitzewelle nagte an meinem Rücken, Scherben des Fernseherbildschirms streiften meine Wange. Ich fuhr mit meiner Hand darüber. Die Wunde war nicht tief, blutete aber stark. Mein Shirt brannte nicht, worüber ich sehr froh war. Weiter, ich musste weiter. Vielleicht fand ich ja auf dem Tresen oder in den Schubladen etwas… Nun bewegte ich mich noch vorsichtiger als zuvor, stets darauf bedacht, so viel Abstand zu elektronischen Geräten zu halten wie nur möglich. Ein Stück Holz, mehr brauchte ich doch nicht, damit könnte ich unbeschadet die Türklinke runterdrücken. Ich kam an den Videospielen vorbei. Welche Ironie… Meine Freizeitbeschäftigung, ja, man könnte fast sagen mein Leben, brachte mich ins Grab. Von irgendwoher forderte mich Vega auf: „Show me your blood!“ Ich drehte mich in die Richtung, aus der seine Stimme kam und blickte in eine Überwachungskamera. Sie war direkt auf mich gerichtet. Links neben der Linse sah ich einen kleinen roten Punkt leuchten. Schön, er wollte etwas geboten bekommen? Dann sollte er auch etwas geboten bekommen! Provokativ streckte ich den Mittelfinger aus. „So beautiful…“, meinte Vega sarkastisch. Dann hörte ich einen Knall. Zwei. Drei. Die Fernseher auf der anderen Seite des Geschosses explodierten. Die rotglühenden Funken steckten den Teppich des Fußbodens in Brand. Ein Feuer breitete sich aus. Und in den brüllenden Flammen… Die Silhouette eines Menschen. Ein junger Mann, Anfang 20 vielleicht, schlanker Körperbau. Und er trug eine… Wach auf, Alexa! Wenn du nicht bei lebendigem Leib verbrennen willst, dann beweg endlich deinen Hintern! Zum Tresen, Ablagen überprüfen, nur Papierkram, hoffentlich explodiert dieser Computer dort nicht auch noch, Schubladen öffnen, Papier, nur Papier, es wird heißer, ich schwitze, es stinkt so erbärmlich nach Qualm, nichts in den Schubladen, auch nicht im Papierkorb, werde ich sterben?, werde ich hier verbrennen und sterben? Ein Blick zur Tür – ein Holzkeil zwischen der Tür und dem Türrahmen! Vorsichtig schob ich mit dem Keil die Tür auf, kroch in den Raum dahinter und ließ die Tür hinter mir zufallen. Der Raum war beleuchtet und aufgrund der vielen Regale mit Paketen und Kartons darin nahm ich an, dass ich mich in einer Art Lagerraum befand. Ich musste erst einmal wieder zu Atem kommen, mich beruhigen. Nein, Alexa, du musst in Bewegung bleiben, du siehst ihn nicht, aber er folgt dir auf Schritt und Tritt! Schau dich um! Was siehst du? Da war ein Durchgang zum Treppenhaus. Und neben dem Durchgang stand auf einem Schild: OG: Lager EG: Personal-Umkleiden UG: Stromversorgung Das konnte nicht wahr sein, das war ein Traum, war ich wirklich so nah dran? Alexa, hör auf, hier Wurzeln zu schlagen und geh endlich! Wer weiß, was passiert, wenn du dich hier länger als nötig aufhältst? Ich begab mich ins Treppenhaus und stieg die Stufen zu meiner Rettung hinunter. Endlich Stein statt Plastik unter den Füßen, solide und hart. Es war, als ob ich mit meinem Weg eine Spirale beschrieb, immer tiefer ins Zentrum, immer tiefer ins Herz der Bestie. Man sagt ja, Adlige haben blaues Blut. Würde Vegas Blut dann schwarz sein…? Es waren 107 Stufen, die ich zählte, bevor ich den Durchgang passierte, der mich zur Stromversorgung führte. Da war er. Ein hässlicher, grauer, lebloser, offenstehender Kasten mit aus blinkenden Schaltern und Knöpfen bestehenden Eingeweiden. „Nun, Vega…“, setzte ich an. Ich holte mit dem Stahlrohr aus und meinte grinsend vor Freude: „Sag adiós!“ Diese wunderschönen weißen Funken, die Knöpfe, die auf den Boden fielen, die Zerstörungswut, von der ich mich leiten ließ… „Schön ist der Flammen Schein, Es springen die Funken; Ich blicke so drein, In Freude versunken!!“ Die Lichter gingen aus und die Dunkelheit hüllte mich in ihren schützenden Mantel. Kein Strom. Kein Licht. Kein Vega. Endlich. Ich konnte es kaum glauben, aber ich hatte es geschafft! Vor allem hatte ich es lebend geschafft. Die Ladenbesitzer würden es schon verstehen, wenn sie die Videoaufzeichnungen sahen, und wenn nicht, dann bekam ich halt ´ne Strafe, was soll´s? Mein Leben war mir wichtiger als alles andere. Nur wie erklärte ich meinen Eltern, dass Marcel…? Nein, erst einmal musste ich überlegen, wie ich hier rauskam. Es gab bestimmt irgendwo einen Notausgang, ich musste einfach nur - Moment… Was war das für ein Flackern? Ich hatte mich nicht getäuscht. Eine einsame Lampe flackerte schwach im dunklen Raum. Dabei hatte ich die Stromversorgung doch zerstört…? Und dieser Schatten an der Wand neben meinem… Es war der des jungen Mannes. Schlank, muskulös, ungewöhnlich lange, zu einem Zopf geflochtene Haare… …und eine Klaue an der linken Hand… „''Classless''.“, bemerkte Vega herablassend hinter mir. Ich fuhr herum, schlug um mich, aber… … außer mir war niemand im Raum. Ich drehte mich um. Der Schatten war immer noch da. Er hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und kicherte. Das Kichern kam tatsächlich aus der Richtung des Schattens! Aber wenn ich die einzige Person in diesem Raum war, woher kam dann dieser…? Plötzlich preschte etwas Schwarzes mit einem schrillen Schrei auf mich zu, viel zu schnell, als dass ich erkennen konnte, wer oder was es war, ich wurde von den Beinen gerissen. Erst spürte ich den kalten, grauen Boden, dann den unerträglichen Schmerz in meiner linken Brust. Ich zwang mich, den Kopf zu heben, um einen Blick auf die Wand zu werfen. Der Schatten war weg. Nein… Der Schatten war da. Er stand direkt über mir. Und er hielt eine Rose in der rechten Hand. „''Farewell, my beauty.“'', sagte Vega, als er die Rose auf mich fallen ließ. Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und wollte gehen. Mit schwacher Stimme stöhnte ich: „''Warte…“'' Er blieb stehen. Wenigsten hatte ich nun die Möglichkeit, eine Antwort auf meine Frage zu erhalten, bevor ich das Bewusstsein verlor. „''Warum hast du das getan…?“,'' krächzte ich. Der Schmerz wurde immer schlimmer, mittlerweile umgab mich eine scharlachrote Pfütze. Der Schatten kam wieder zurück, hockte sich neben mich und kicherte in sich hinein. Dann sagte er schlicht: „''Beauty.“ Ein einziges Wort war es, das der Schatten sprach, bevor er verschwand. Und ein einziges Wort war es, das Vega so wütend gemacht hatte. ''„VEGA, DU BLÖDER ARSCH!!! WARUM BENUTZT DU NICHT DIESES ''HÄSSLICHE DING NAMENS KLAUE AN DEINER HAND, UM DICH ZU WEHREN, HA?!!“'' Die vielen hellen Lichter… Sie sehen so schön aus… Jetzt tut es gar nicht mehr so sehr weh… Ich bin erschöpft… Ich will schlafen… Ob meine Eltern schon zu Hause sind…? Hat vielleicht jemand mein Handy in der Gasse gefunden…? Kriegen wir morgen die Matheklausur zurück…? Nehmen wir in Spanisch bald ein neues Thema durch…? Ich bin müde… Ich bin… Ich w… Ich… right Kategorie:Videospiele Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Konversationen